Un jour pas comme les autres
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Le Glee club est rassemblé pour vivre une journée pas comme les autres... Si seulement?  Femslash


Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes coulées. Elle aimerait tant ne pas ressentir cette peine et cette douleur qui enserre son cœur. Mais elle ne peut changer les événements du passé. Elle s'avance lentement, elle refuse d'assister à cela, elle ne veut pas y aller. Pourtant, elle s'y rend. Elle doit soutenir une de ses amies, elle doit être là pour elle. Même si Rachel ne connaît pas toute l'histoire, si elle est dans l'ignorance, elle sait que son amie a besoin d'elle et des autres. Puis, elle se sent fautive, elle est responsable de ce qui s'est produit. Depuis le début, elle s'est trompée et a agi égoïstement. La diva a monopolisé une personne ce qui a créé des drames et cette fameuse tragédie. Par sa faute, tout le monde souffre, tout le monde pleure et tout le monde est dévasté. Si seulement, elle avait réussi à lire entre les lignes et entre toutes les lignes, rien ne se serait produit. A cause de cela, Rachel ne peut s'empêcher de laisser ses larmes coulées.

Puck s'avance, ses pas l'amènent vers un endroit maudit. Il cherche à comprendre les raisons de tout cela. Lui qui pensait que tout se déroulait au mieux. Encore une fois, il a fait fausse route. Encore une fois, il a été trop aveugle. Si seulement, il avait compris avant... Puck se sent coupable, il aurait dû agir. Mais il était trop soûle, il n'avait rien vu. Pourtant, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, il aurait voulu l'arrêter et la calmer. Le jeune homme revoit parfaitement la scène qui a tout déclenché enfin une partie car il ne sait pas ce qui s'est produit auparavant. Il était avec Sam devant la maison de Rachel. Les deux amis rigolaient pour un rien, ils avaient ingurgité d'innombrable litre d'alcool. Puck se souvient quand il l'a vu venir vers eux, il a explosé de rire. Elle était passée juste devant sans leur adresser un regard. Mais il la connaissait parfaitement et il savait qu'elle était contrariée. Puis elle avait disparu. Puck n'avait pas eu la force de l'arrêter, il n'était pas en état. Et surtout il rigolait bêtement avec Sam. A cause de cela, ses pas l'amènent vers cette endroit maudit.

Finn serre ses poings le plus fort possible ainsi que sa mâchoire. Il n'en peut plus de cette situation, il n'en peut plus d'avoir si mal. Il a toujours tenu énormément à elle, il la considérait comme une amie. Et aujourd'hui, cette amie n'est plus à ses côtés. Cette amie est partie sans un au revoir, sans un adieu. Elle lui a tout simplement tourné le dos. Mais il ne peut lui en vouloir car elle n'est pas fautive. Elle n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est produit. Finn n'a jamais autant souffert. Il se souvient d'un jour où il apprit la vérité sur son père. Il s'était senti trahi et il avait eu mal. Mais cette souffrance n'est rien comparée à celle de maintenant. Il se sent tellement stupide de n'avoir rien vu. Elle lui avait bien caché son jeu, elle avait joué la comédie depuis si longtemps. Pourtant, il ne lui en veut pas, il la comprend très bien. Peut-être qu'il aurait agi de la même manière ? Finn ferme un instant les yeux pour revoir l'instant où il aurait dû agir, où il aurait dû la soutenir. Elle était revenue dans la cave de Rachel, elle avait pris sa veste et avait jeté un regard rempli de tristesse à Finn. Ce dernier avait compris qu'elle n'était pas bien mais il n'était pas allé vers elle. Elle lui avait offert un sourire triste puis elle était partie. Finn s'en veut et il comprend qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos. Il aimerait tant qu'elle revienne. C'est pour cette raison qu'il serre ses poings le plus fort possible ainsi que sa mâchoire.

Sam tient fermement un bouquet de rose blanche. Il n'arrive pas à y croire, elle n'a pas pu partir, elle n'a pas pu les abandonner. Il connaissait son secret, il était l'un des rare à avoir eu cette honneur. Encore aujourd'hui, il la remercie de s'être confié à lui, d'avoir osé tout lui raconter. Mais à présent, elle n'est plus là... Sam l'a toujours aimé, il ne l'a jamais oublié. Cette jeune femme était unique et exceptionnelle. Il a toujours apprécié de passer des moments avec elle, de la voir sourire et épanouit. Cela ne se produira plus jamais à cause d'une soirée qui avait mal tourné. A cause d'une personne égoïste et d'une personne aveugle. Ce drame aurait pu être évité si seulement il avait répondu à son appel. Si seulement, il n'avait pas trop bu. Si seulement, il s'était montré digne de cette amitié. Il a conscience qu'il va porter le poids de la culpabilité toute sa vie et que jamais il ne pourra se pardonner. Aujourd'hui, il doit être présent pour une personne, il doit la soutenir et ne pas la laisser seule. Il se rappelle du message de son amie disparue. Elle lui disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû venir à cette soirée. Elle lui demandait si un jour tout deviendrait simple et que la souffrance sortirait de sa vie. Sam avait compris que son amie était au plus mal, il avait compris qu'elle pleurait et qu'elle était à bout de nerf. Il se maudit chaque jour de ne pas avoir répondu à son appel. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir entendu la sonnerie de son portable et de ne pas l'avoir vu partir. Son amie avait aimé, un amour pur et des sentiments authentiques. Mais cet amour l'a détruite. C'est pour cela qu'il tient fermement un bouquet de rose blanche.

Rachel n'oubliera jamais qu'elle est responsable de cette tragédie. Elle voit le groupe du Glee Club, elle n'ose aller vers eux, elle n'a pas le courage de faire face à leur regard. Pourtant, elle s'avance, elle doit assumer ses erreurs. Comme ses camarades, elle est habillée de noir et son visage transparaît toute sa souffrance. Rachel stoppe ses pas à côté de Puck. Ce dernier la prend dans ses bras. Il est le seul à être présent pour elle et la soutenir. Il est le seul à ne pas la juger et l'insulter. Un jour, elle le remerciera comme il se doit. Plus loin, elle voit la personne qui est la plus anéantie. Leur regard se croise et Rachel est envahie par toute la peine de cette personne. Jamais, elle n'a vu quelqu'un d'aussi détruit et cela par sa faute. Elle a brisé deux vies et rien ne pourra changer cela. Elle se souvient parfaitement de cette soirée. Rachel avait demandé à un membre du groupe de la suivre dans sa chambre. Ce membre était son amie, une amie unique. La diva savait qu'elle abusait mais elle avait besoin de sa présence et de ses bras protecteurs. Rachel avait compris qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son amie mais elle était restée silencieuse. Son amitié lui suffisait. Mais ce soir-là, elle n'avait pas pu gérer sa jalousie. De la voir si proche d'une autre personne l'avait rendue folle. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait demandée de la suivre, qu'elle l'avait amenée dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait pas fait attention au regard que son amie lançait à l'autre personne. Un regard d'excuse et de promesse pour la suite. Rachel s'était blottie dans les bras de son amie, elle profitait de cet instant pour réchauffer son cœur. Son amie avait essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle lui avait posé des questions, elle l'avait poussée à parler. Et Rachel l'avait embrassée. Le baiser n'avait pas été rendu... La diva avait souffert de ce rejet. Certes son amie ne l'avait pas poussé, ne lui avait pas crié dessus... Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à son baiser. Au moment où Rachel reculait, la porte de le chambre s'était ouverte en grand. Une dispute avait éclaté entre les trois personnes. Et son amie était partie. Son amie n'en pouvait plus. Son amie se sentait trahi et malheureuse. C'est pour cela que Rachel n'oubliera jamais qu'elle est responsable de cette tragédie.

Santana est anéantie, elle n'arrive plus à respirer, elle n'arrive plus à trouver la force d'avancer. Elle se souvient de tout, elle se souvient de ses mots, elle se souvient de sa présence, elle se souvient de leurs disputes, elle se souvient de ses sourires. Oui, Santana se souvient de tout. Durant quelques seconds, elle fixe Rachel. Une partie d'elle lui en veut, une partie d'elle veut lui hurler de partir. Mais une autre partie lui dit que Rachel n'est pas la seule responsable. Non, Rachel a juste contribué à cela. La diva n'est pas entièrement responsable. Santana ne peut pas lui hurler dessus car d'un côté elle comprend aussi. Qui aurait pu garder ses sentiments ? Qui aurait pu ne pas tomber amoureux de Quinn Fabray ? Personne. D'ailleurs, Santana avait aimé du plus profond de son cœur Quinn. Elle l'aime encore. Son cœur lui est dédié et lui appartient pour l'éternité. Elle se souvient de la première fois où elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Quinn. A cette époque, Santana était encore avec Brittany mais elle n'avait pas pu garder le silence. Une après-midi, elle avait vu Quinn assise sur un banc du lycée. Le soleil éclairait son visage et la rendait si belle. Santana s'était approchée d'elle totalement subjugué par cette beauté pur. Elle était fascinée par Quinn, par ce que la blonde dégageait. Son amie l'avait vue arriver et elle lui avait offert un doux sourire. Ce qui avait réchauffé le cœur de Santana. Cette dernière s'était assise, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de Quinn. Elle était ensorcelée par son amie. La blonde avait tenté de la faire réagir et de la faire revenir sur Terre. Santana n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'embrasser Quinn. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, son cerveau était paralysé de toute réflexion. Elle ne voyait que son amie et qu'elle. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait des sentiments pour la blonde.. Quinn avait répondu à son baiser mais elle l'avait rompu aussi. Puis elle s'était levée, elle avait attrapé la main de Santana et l'avait amené sous les gradins de foot. Evidemment, Santana avait reçu une gifle. Quinn était énervée et n'avait pas compris le geste de la brune. Cette dernière n'arrivait pas à lui répondre alors elle avait plaqué la blonde contre le mur et l'avait de nouveau embrassée.

Santana se souvient parfaitement de ces deux baisers. Elle touche ses lèvres pour retrouver la saveur de celles de Quinn. Mais jamais, la blonde l'embrassera de nouveau, jamais elle ne répondra à ses avances, jamais elle viendra se blottir contre elle et jamais elle ne lui murmura des « je t'aime ». Tout ceci était fini. Quinn ne fait plus parti de ce monde. Quinn est dans ce cercueil sans vie. Santana aimerait tant la rejoindre et retrouver la chaleur de son corps. La blonde lui manque tellement... Elle sent deux bras la serrer et Santana devine que Brittany la soutient. Celle qu'elle a abandonné, celle qui a souffert par sa faute la soutient. Elle aimerait tant s'éloigner de Brittany mais elle ne peut pas. Elle a trop mal, elle a le cœur brisé et jamais elle ne pourra le soigner. Jamais elle ne pourra aimer une autre personne. Car Quinn était son autre, son âme sœur. La latine pleure de plus en plus et Brittany la tient fermement. Une autre personne vient à elle, une autre personne la tient, une autre personne la serre. Petit à petit, elle sent ses jambes touchées l'herbe, elle ne peut plus tenir debout. Sa douleur est trop vive, sa douleur la domine totalement. Elle murmure le prénom de Quinn, elle lui demande de revenir, elle lui demande pardon et elle lui demande de l'aimer encore.

Santana se rappelle de cette soirée. Avant qu'elles n'arrivent chez Rachel, Quinn lui avait annoncée qu'elle avait parlé à Sam. Qu'elle lui avait dit toute la vérité sur leur couple. La latine avait été comblée, elle qui avait tant souhaité que sa compagne assume leur amour. Elle l'avait embrassée et l'avait remerciée. Ensuite, elles avaient passé leur temps ensemble, à danser, à boire et à s'embrasser quand personne ne les fixait. Mais par moment, Santana sentait le regard de Rachel poser sur elles. Elle en avait parlé à Quinn, elle lui avait dit de se méfier de la diva. Mais la blonde avait ri et lui avait juste répondu qu'elles étaient amies rien de plus. Un peu plus tard, Rachel les avait coupé lors d'une danse et Quinn l'avait suivie. Ce qui avait rendu Santana folle de rage. La latine n'en pouvait plus de cette amitié. Elle en avait assez de Rachel car cette dernière faisait son maximum pour éloigner Quinn de tout le monde, de l'éloigner d'elle. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était disputée avec Quinn à cause de la diva. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été jalouse. Plus les minutes passaient, plus Santana enrageait. Elle entreprit de rejoindre sa petite-amie et de ne mettre un terme à tout cela. La latine avait besoin de passer du temps avec Quinn, elle avait besoin de vivre près de son amour mais Rachel était sur son chemin. Santana avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de la diva en grand. Elle avait écarquillé les yeux. Rachel s'était éloignée trop vite de Quinn. Rachel avait le regard fixé sur le sol. Santana savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans cette pièce et elle n'avait pas pu contenir sa jalousie. Elle avait insulté la diva et elle avait été blessante envers Quinn. A cause de son excès de jalousie et son manque de confiance, elle avait fait pleurer sa blonde. Elle l'avait fait fuir. Santana ne l'avait même pas rattrapé, elle était juste restée en face de Rachel. Si seulement, elle était allée à sa recherche, si seulement, elle l'avait écoutée, si seulement, elle ne s'était pas emportée, si seulement, elles n'avaient pas bu... Santana se souvient de l'appel du coach Sue, un appel qui lui annonçait la mort de Quinn, un appel qui lui annonçait l'accident de voiture de Quinn, un appel qui lui avait appris la disparition à tout jamais de Quinn. C'est pour cela que Santana est anéantie, qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer, qu'elle n'arrive plus à trouver la force d'avancer.


End file.
